


Indiana Daniel

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel goes on a dig in Egypt as a favor to an old friend and his team members tag along.





	Indiana Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Prologue

* * *

"No way,"

"Excuse me? I wasn't aware I needed your permission to go on vacation."

"Daniel, lets face it. You have a knack for finding trouble. I don't like the idea of you running around Egypt for two weeks."

"This may come as a surprise to you, Jack but I have done this before. I don't know if you remember but I'm an archeologist. Digs are part of the job description."

"Not your job description. Not digs on Earth anyway and not without me."

"I promised Mira I would help her out, besides Hammond already gave me the time off, it's a done deal."

"You know, I've been meaning to take some time off..."

Daniel gave Jack an exasperated look, "You aren't coming with me."

"Carter and Teal'c have been looking a little stressed lately too..."

"Jack," Daniel said warningly.

"Hammond has told us countless times that we should take a vacation..."

"Jack,"

"Two weeks in Egypt could be just the release we're looking for,"

"You're going to come with me, aren't you?"

"Can't have a valued member of my team go off and get himself killed, now can I?" Jack smiled as he gave his team mate a good natured slap on the back.

"I do know how to take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable of going to a routine dig on my own."

"Of course you are,"

"Don't patronize me, I'm serious, Jack. I'm rather good at what I do, believe it or not."

"Oh, I don't doubt you're good at it. But you still manage to get yourself into dangerous situations, no matter what planet we're on. Even this one."

"I'll have you know, I started to get myself into these 'dangerous situations' right after I met you."

Jack feigned hurt, "Are you saying I'm responsible for SG-1's infamous bad luck?"

"It's a thought."

"So when do we leave?"

"*I* leave tonight."

"Tonight? I better start packing."

Daniel gave Jack an annoyed look, "You aren't going to let up, are you?"

"I'd better get in touch with Carter and Teal'c, they'll have to hurry to get ready on such short notice."

"You know we won't be staying at a five star hotel, the accommodations are pretty sparse. Maybe you could go to Honolulu?" 

"What does one wear in Egypt? Should I pack a swimsuit?"

Daniel sighed again, "If you want to go for a dip in some quicksand."

Jack shot Daniel an amused look. "Lighten up, Daniel. You know you were going to miss us. Now you don't have to."

Daniel didn't respond as he resumed packing some of his books, taking them off the rickety shelves in his office. If Daniel was to be honest with Jack, he'd tell him that he had been looking forward to some time away from his teammates. Not that he didn't enjoy their times together, but they were rarely apart and Daniel was beginning to suffocate from being in Jack's shadow.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. In Egypt, they'd be on Daniel's turf, not Jack's. And maybe he'd be able to show his friends that he was a competent archeologist and not just their token geek.

* * *

"It's hot," Jack complained he jumped into the passenger side of the small rented jeep.

"It's not that hot," Daniel said. "But if you guys want to stay in the city and check into a hotel..."

"I think we'll just stick with you," Jack said quickly. He wasn't about to let him out of his sight, because the minute he turned his head was when something bad always happened.

"Right," Daniel mumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. "But don't say that I didn't warn you..."

"I know, I know. We won't be staying at five star hotel. I am quite used to roughing it thank you, I think I can handle it."

"It certainly is beautiful here," Sam said from the back seat. Beside her, wearing his out of place cowboy hat, Teal'c nodded in agreement.

Daniel sighed. This would be an interesting trip. He wondered what his friend Mira and the other archeologists would do if they saw the sign of Apophis engraved in Teal'c's forehead. That would be tough to explain.

"Just remember guys, while we're here I'm in charge. Not Jack. Got it?"

"Got it," two voices said instantly.

"Got what?" asked the third.

Daniel sighed again. "That just means 'do you understand,' Teal'c."

"Ah, then yes I too have 'got it'."

Beside him he heard Jack suppress a laugh and he couldn't help but smile himself. He really couldn't wait to see Mira's face when she saw his friends. He hadn't been able to get into contact with her to explain the change of plans.

"So who is this Mira?"

It was Jack who asked the question. Of course. Sam and Teal'c would never be so meddlesome.

"An old friend," Daniel answered quickly. "I've already said so."

"Yes, but I don't think you've said everything. Is she an old flame, or what?"

"We dated back in college, nothing serious."

"Right," Jack said, sounding less than sincere. "She cute?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to this inquisition?"

"I want to know if there is going to be tension between the two of you."

Daniel smiled at that. "Not exactly, I'd never describe my relationship with Mira as 'tense'."

"So how would you describe it?" Sam asked as she leaned forward.

"Oh I don't know, 'trying,' comes to mind."

"Trying?" Sam echoed.

"We tend to clash, Mira and I. That's why I was surprised that she called me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Mira. She's a great person, but we can't get along to save our lives."

Jack laughed. "How can two people that don't even get along stay friends for so long?" 

Daniel shrugged. "Beats me. We were best friends in college, none of our mutual friends could understand it."

Sam smiled. "Oh, I think I can understand it," she said drolly as she shared a meaningful look with Teal'c.

"How much longer 'till we reach this pile of rocks?" Jack asked impatiently.

Daniel smiled, "Oh, I don't know. Five, maybe six hours. Having second thoughts, Jack? 'Cause I could turn around..."

Jack turned to Daniel with a smile, "Five or six hours sounds good. Drive on, Danny-boy. I'll just take a nap."

Daniel sighed again and rested his arm on the door. Six hours of listening to Jack snore. 

Wonderful.

* * *

Part One: The Twins and the Sarcophagus

* * *

David Rich looked up anxiously from his clipboard and was relieved to see a small jeep approaching.

His brow furrowed as it grew closer however, as he took notice of the four figures. He'd been told Daniel was coming alone. Mira had been adamant about involving as few people as possible.

"Daniel," he called as the young man jumped down from the driver's seat. 

"David!" he smiled. "I'd like you to meet--"

"No time," David said quickly. "We think Mira and James might be in trouble..."

"Why? What happened?"

The stout man cast a suspicious glance at Daniel's three companions, "I think we should discuss this alone, Doctor." David pulled Daniel away from his friends and into a nearby tent.

Daniel shot an apologetic look to his teammates, but one more insistent tug from David and he disappeared from view.

"Alright," Daniel said once they were alone. "What's this all about? Where are James and Mira?"

"They went to the temple, hours ago... Mira was going to wait for your arrival but you know she has no patience. She had promised she'd be gone for two hours at the most. It's been over seven."

Daniel nodded. "I'll go to the temple and look for them, probably Mira just saw something that caught her attention. They're probably fine."

David didn't look at all convinced. "There's something else you should know Daniel. Mira believed she found evidence to support your claims..."

Daniel's head shot up. "What? What kind of evidence?" 

David shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't say... you know how closed-mouthed her and her brother can be on a dig."

Daniel nodded, Mira and James had never given anything away, not even to him. Usually. This time, however, it looked like Mira had found something she believed to be alien and had called him for help.

What if she had found a sarcophagus? What if it hadn't been empty?

He needed to find them.

"You shouldn't have brought your friends, Daniel... Mira doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Don't worry, this falls right into their field... they'll be able to help and I'll need backup if I'm to find Mira and James."

David nodded reluctantly. "Fine, take them along if you have to, but when you do find Mira, you'll have a lot to answer for. She wants the glory for herself."

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not here to take over her dig. She called me for help and it looks like it was a good idea, too. She could be in trouble."

David nodded. "I'll get Niven to lead you to the temple. It's just over that sand dune, but if it gets dark you may need help getting back."

Daniel nodded and headed back to his friends as David went off to find Niven. "Uh, guys... we might have a problem."

"See, I knew it!" Jack proclaimed. "Not five minutes and you've already gotten into trouble."

Daniel gave Jack a steely glare. "This involves all of us, Jack. Mira might have found some Goa'uld technology, perhaps even a Goa'uld."

The smirk quickly vanished from Jack's face. "What, haven't you talked to her?"

Daniel shook his head. "She and her brother, James, went to the temple hours ago and they're long overdue to have returned. I've been asked to go look for them."

Jack nodded and pulled a small pistol out from his ankle holster and handed it to Carter. Then he pulled one out from his waist band and handed it to Teal'c.

Daniel stared at him incredulously as he pulled yet another hand gun from his other ankle. "You brought guns!?"

"Yes, Daniel. You never know what you might find. And it looks like a good thing I was prepared. You don't want to face a Goa'uld unarmed do you?"

"I'm still unarmed," Daniel pointed out.

"Oh, right." Jack reached into his shirt and handed Daniel another gun, Daniel's eyes widened. "Let's go kids,"

Daniel grabbed Jack's arm. "And do you even know where to go?" he asked as he pointed in the opposite direction. "It's that way, Jack. And we need to find our guide before we leave."

Jack sighed and motioned for Daniel to take the lead. Daniel smiled smugly and stored the pistol at the small of his back. He went over to David and spoke briefly with Niven before the five set out.

* * *

"Wow," Daniel breathed as he took in the temple. 

It was a towering pyramid, that seemed to sparkle as though it were gold. "Jack, this is amazing! Doesn't this look like..."

"Yes," Jack answered shortly. They both knew what it looked like. It looked like Ra's ship.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He speak English?" Jack asked nodding towards Niven.

Daniel shook his head, "No, he speaks Egyptian, quite a rare dialect, actually, it was derived from--"

"Right," Jack interrupted. "Thank you, Daniel. It looks like Ra's ship, Captain but that's kind of a hard comparison to make since all these pyramids look like Ra's ship."

"Yes, but this one is different," Daniel said with certainty. "I don't think the Egyptians made this place."

"I agree DanielJackson... there is a-- I believe 'eerie' is the correct word-- feel to this place."

Teal'c's three team mates nodded their agreement and then continued to follow Niven as he deftly led them to the entrance of the pyramid. 

The small group was now close enough to see the pyramid's entrance. Niven stopped abruptly and said something to Daniel in a language that Sam, Jack and Teal'c could never hope to understand.

Daniel nodded and turned to his team. "He says he won't go any further. He'll wait here for us."

"Why won't he go any further?" Sam asked.

"Good question," Jack nodded.  
Daniel looked down. "Apparently he believes the pyramid is haunted."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Haunted? Or being used as a home for a wannabe God?"

Daniel shrugged. "Only one way to find out." Daniel gave his team a tentative smile and began to lead them closer to the temple.

"Mira!" Daniel called quietly as the four entered. "James?"

Getting no response, he moved deeper into the entrance hall. Carter and Jack had drawn their weapons and were holding them at the ready as they followed close behind.

Daniel walked over to the wall and lifted a torch from its holder. Taking a match from his backpack, he set the torch aflame and light filled the dark hallways looming before them.

Daniel used the torch to see the floor and noticed footprints in the dust heading down the first hallway. "This way," Daniel said, as he started down the passageway. 

By then, Teal'c had taken out his gun as well, holding the pistol a bit awkwardly as he followed the three humans into the corridor. 

Daniel knelt down in front of a wall as they reached a dead end. "There must be some kind of secret wall here," he murmured as he felt along the smooth barrier.

"Or, they saw it was a dead end and turned back around..." Jack said sardonically.

He immediately shut up when the wall clicked and began to lift up into the ceiling.

Daniel stepped into the room, the torch held out in front of him, supplying the massive room with a ghostly radiance. 

"Mira?" Daniel didn't wait for his friends to enter the room as he took off to a shrine at the far wall.

As he approached, he felt a chill dance down his spine. Up on the platform was your standard gold Goa'uld sarcophagus. "Uh, Jack... I think I found what Mira was talking about..."

Daniel reached out to touch the coffin, but a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The remainder of SG-1 had entered and aimed their weapons at the unexpected voice.

"Mira!" Daniel exclaimed.

A woman about Daniel's age exited from the shadows. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow from the darkness. Thankfully, however, they weren't actually *glowing*.

Another figure appeared at the woman's side, he had short brown hair and the same startling green eyes.

"Who are you friends?" Mira asked. "I told you to come alone."

"Don't worry," Daniel assured her. "They'll be discreet, they've got no stake in this. They're soldiers."

Mira's eyebrows raised. "Since when do you keep company with soldiers?"

Daniel quickly changed the subject. "Why didn't you return to the camp site? David was worried."

Carter watched the two archeologists warily as they approached Daniel. They looked a lot alike, and even when they walked it seemed to be in tune.

"You haven't changed much Daniel, still the same..." Mira began.

"Pain in the ass..." James finished his sister's sentence.

"And what about you? You're still finishing each other's sentences, I see."

Mira gave him a smile. "We're twins, it comes with the territory."

Daniel turned to his teammates. "Jack, Sam, Teal'c, meet James and Mira."

Daniel's five friends nodded to each other.

"So what do you think we've got here, Daniel?" Mira asked.

"I'm... not sure..." Daniel lied. "I've never seen this dialect before," he said as he ran his hands over the hieroglyphs.

"You've never encountered a dialect you couldn't translate, Daniel. That's why you're here. Don't disappoint us," Mira told him coldly.

Daniel turned on her. "I'm sorry, Mira. I've never seen it before."

"I don't believe you," she challenged. "You're a terrible liar, Daniel. You always run your hands through your hair when you aren't telling the truth."

"What have you been doing here for seven hours?" Daniel asked, again trying to divert her attention.

Mira shared a look with James, fully aware of what Daniel was doing but she answered his question anyway. "We were exploring, we found what appeared to be some kind of control area, controlling what, we aren't sure but it looks advanced. Daniel, this could be the evidence you need to prove your theories!" she told him excitedly. 

James nodded, "Some of the things we've found here are definitely not Egyptian Daniel, you were right all along." 

"I wasn't right, I was stupid. Whatever you found, I'm sure it can be explained..."

"What's happened to you?" Mira asked. "I think I was wrong. You have changed. The Daniel I remember didn't hide things, he didn't skirt around issues and change the subject at every turn!"

"Hey, hey," Jack said, deciding it was time to intervene. "No one's hiding anything."

"I wasn't talking to you, G.I. Joe!" Mira snapped. "And could you put that gun away, you're making me nervous."

Jack looked at the woman curiously. She looked anything but nervous. Her eyes sparkled dangerously as she stared him down.

Jack looked at Daniel, the question 'is she always like this?' clearly written on his face.

Daniel nodded slightly. 'Always.'

"What is that sarcophagus doing here, Daniel? This isn't a tomb and we both know it. It's made of pure gold, obviously paying tribute to someone of power. They would never place it in the entrance to a temple! They wouldn't have put it in this temple at all!"

"Maybe there's no one in it," Carter spoke up, seeing Daniel squirm under Mira's intense scrutiny. "Maybe it was just stored here in anticipation of being placed in a tomb and something happened."

"And who the hell are you?" Mira snapped.

Carter looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered. Squaring her shoulders and meeting Mira's fiery gaze, Sam replied with a smirk, "GI Jane." 

"Hey, sis, leave her alone will ya?" James asked as he leered at the young Captain.

Carter glared at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Jack shot Carter an amused glance at the well placed quip. 

James didn't look at all embarrassed as he shot Carter a dazzling smile and turned back to Daniel. "Enough of the small talk. You know what this is, Daniel. Why won't you tell us? This *is* our find."

"I don't know what it is!" Daniel objected. "I've been out of the loop for a long time..."

"Yes," Mira agreed. "You seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Where have you been keeping yourself, Daniel? And what's with the escorts?"

"They're my friends,"

"Since when do you have friends?" Mira asked.

"We should be getting back to the camp site," Daniel said icily. "We're certainly not accomplishing anything here."

Mira looked at him carefully. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what's happened to you, Daniel. But I'm no fool. You're in cahoots with the military, now? Fine. But if you think I'm going to let you just walk out of here and shut us down..."

Jack looked at Mira with admiration. She certainly was no fool. That was exactly what he had planned to do.

Mira walked up to Jack and leaned a little too far into his personal space, he was about to protest when the young woman reached into his shirt, she pulled out his dog tags. "A flyboy, huh?"

Carter glared at the woman. "Air force, yes," she snapped. She wasn't particularly liking Daniel's old friends. 

"Well, go ahead, go call your superiors and tell them to shut us down. But don't think I don't know what this is about. Daniel was right after all, wasn't he? And you don't want anyone to know."

Jack tried not to show any reaction as Mira stared right at him. She should have been watching Daniel... if she'd seen his mouth drop open, she might have realized she was right. Fortunately, he had it closed again by the time she turned around.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. Come along James. Let's find the answers ourselves before they're locked away forever."

"Mira, wait, let's talk about this..." Daniel said in his 'reasonable' voice.

Mira moved to one of the side walls, placing her palm on a hieroglyph and the wall clicked and opened, her and James had gone through and shut the secret door again before any of the SG-1 members had made it across the room to stop them.

"Open that door," Jack ordered. 

Daniel nodded and brought his hand out to touch the hieroglyph, it froze poised over it however as Daniel realized it's significance, shooting a wild eyed glance over his shoulder he looked back to the sarcophagus he saw the same glyph inscribed on it's golden surface.

The fierce lion.

"The Goddess Sakhmet..." he murmured. "We're in big trouble if that sarcophagus isn't empty, Jack..." he whispered.

"They're going to get away, Daniel," Jack reminded.

"I don't think we should leave the sarcophagus unguarded," Daniel told him as he looked at it uneasily.

Jack nodded, "Carter, Teal'c stand guard, Danny and I will go get the decorous twins."

Carter watched as Daniel and O'Neill sprinted into the darkness and took another torch from the walls, lighting it with a match in her pack. As the glow relit the cavern Carter gasped. 

The sarcophagus was no longer closed...

* * *

Part Two: Eye of Ra

* * *

"Uh, Teal'c, wasn't that closed?" Carter asked as she pointed to the open sarcophagus.

"Indeed it was, Captain Carter,"

At the creak of the secret door, Carter spun and shined the torch light in the direction of the noise just in time to see a woman with straight black hair and Egyptian robes disappear into the shadows.

"Oh no," Carter breathed as she raced to the closed door. She held her gun ready and pushed the lion icon to try and reopen the door.

"It's not working!" Carter yelled frustrated.

"It is likely she has locked the door from the other side," Teal'c said. "We must find another way to warn O'Neill and DanielJackson."

Carter nodded and followed Teal'c as he headed down a different hallway.

* * *

Daniel's whole being ached to stop and try to decipher the ancient writings adorning the walls surrounding him but his concern for his old friends and Jack's resolute presence drove him on.

"So what's the deal with this Mira?" Jack asked, breaking his reverie. 

"What do you mean?"

"Has she always believed in your theories?"

"She's always believed in me."

Jack nodded. "Any idea where they went?"

"Chances are, Mira is going to head towards the center of the temple, she would have already searched the outer corridors."

"Are we getting closer to the center?"

"Ah, yea, I think so." Daniel finally gave in and stopped to read an inscription on the wall. "It looks like there's a mass tomb at the end of this hallway," Daniel said to Jack.

"A mass tomb in an apparent Goa'uld base? Special." 

"It's likely not filled with sarcophaguses, Jack. Usually a Goa'uld could only afford one..."

Jack and Daniel continued down the hall and reached another dead end. Daniel quickly located the lion glyph and the door began to slowly rise. As it moved upwards, they could see James and Mira lying unconscious on the dirt floor.

"Mira," Daniel breathed as he rushed into the room before Jack could snag his arm.

"Dammit Daniel," Jack muttered as he followed following Daniel in.

Standing behind Mira and James was a stunning woman, clad only in scant gold and silk robes, a still fading glow lighting her ribbon device as she poised it outwards again. "Who are you?" she demanded of Jack and Daniel. _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_


End file.
